


Santa Savages Santana

by stealthficcer



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bondage, Creepy Santa, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer
Summary: What really happened that night in the loft with Rough Trade Santa?  What if he'd set his sights on Santana instead of Kurt.....





	Santa Savages Santana

**Author's Note:**

> A Belated Christmas gift for harderfilling :)

“Your friends are lightweights.”

Lowering the bottle from her lips, Santana blinked over at Cody (their smokin’ hot new friend with the Santa fetish), who was depositing a passed out Kurt onto the couch beside a snoring Rachel. Cody’s big dog Blitzen was licking eggnog residue off of her fingers.

Too bad Kurt had punked out. The boy needed to get laid.

With a laugh, she shrugged. “Neither of them really were part of a party crowd in high school.”

He nodded, drifting over to the stereo. “But you were.”

Her lips wrapped around the cool glass as she took a long draw from her beer. “I was,” she confirmed with a little smirk.

“Me too,” he agreed, then offered a hand. “Dance?”

Well, why not?

Okay, maybe spinning around to Jingle Bell Rock was asking a lot of her system, but Cody was strong and held her up as they circled the apartment. The booze had gone to her head, oddly making her more giggly than usual. She supposed that since it was a holiday, giggly was acceptable.

When he moved in to kiss her, alcohol dulled her reaction time, and okay, maybe she kissed him back a bit. They both laughed it off, especially when he pointed to the mistletoe.

It was festive.

She honestly didn’t remember how he talked her into putting her cheap elf costume back on. Santana knew she was the hottest elf ever (even adding the dumb reindeer antler headband and red nose Cody insisted she wear) as she sat on the arm of his chair. He’d made her a glass of eggnog, which she was happily sipping as she enjoyed the view of his abs. 

They were probably in the top 5 best abs she’d seen up close, so...impressive.

As she drained her cup, she let out a squeak of surprise when Cody pulled her onto his lap, a big hand cupping her round ass. “Careful, Santa,” she laughed, slapping at his chest. “This lady elf is more likely to get frisky with Mrs. Clause.”

His smile didn’t falter, but his hand didn’t move from her ass, just squeezed.

“Stop,” she said, giving a push, but her head was swimming and she fell against him.

“Stop,” He parroted and, even through the haze of alcohol, she could tell he was mocking her. “You want me to stop after you’ve been shaking your ass and teasing me all night?”

Santana nodded, but her full reply was cut off by one of his big hands wrapping around her neck. “Santa doesn’t like teases...especially not when he’s gone through all this trouble to get you alone.”

“Huh?” She asked, squirming and trying to escape his grasp.

Cody smirked at her. “Santa slipped a little special Christmas cheer into your friend’s drinks,” he told her. “I don’t like having my fun time with a slutty reindeer interrupted.”

Oh, hell no!

All her life, Santana had been a fighter. She’d always been so sure she would never let any man get the better of her...but that expectation proved to be false. Cody seemed to have no trouble holding her struggling form and using strong ribbons and garland to bind her hands behind her back.

“Fuck you!” Santana yelped, trying to bite Cody’s hand as he reached for her face, but all that did was earn her a sharp slap across the face that sent her tumbling onto the couch, sprawled across Kurt and Rachel’s laps.

* * *

It took little effort to flip the squirming slut onto her back. Cody smiled as he wrenched the top of her elf costume down. “Damn, Vixen’s got some big titties.”

Santana was definitely gifted in that department, which was why he had chosen her to be his playmate. She groaned as he fondled her tits, tweaking her hard nipples. “Every father in line today wanted to do this and you know it,” he growled, squeezing the firm mounds. “I bet you got off on that.”

Again, Cody easily manhandled her into the position he wanted, forcing Santana onto her knees, bent over Rachel, her ass in the air and her face pressed against Kurt’s thigh. The flimsy skirt hiked up without him even pushing it, bells jingling, and he laughed at the sight of her candy cane striped thong. Her ass was almost eating the thin fabric between her cheeks, but he could see the soggy material hugging her puffy cunt.

“Someone’s soaked for Santa,” he hummed, rubbing the sodden fabric against her soft, hot pussy before ripping it away.

“Son of a bitch!” She cursed and Cody roughly slapped her ass.

“Shut the fuck up! This is happening and if you aren’t a good little reindeer, I’m going to tie you up and let Blitzen have his own holiday party with your holes while I fuck your little friends!” He threatened, then snorted. “You shouldn’t care. Looks like your pink taco’s been well used.”

The Latina tensed, clearly disturbed by his threat and that pleased him. Fishing his achingly hard, 11” cock out of his pants, Cody used it to slap at her dew flaps. One hand grasped her long, dark hair as he used it to yank her head back so he could lick her cheek before chuckling, “Ho-Ho-Ho Whore!”

Deep moans escaped them both as he thrust into her sloppy, wet core. “You been a naughty reindeer, Vixen?” He grunted, hips snapping forward, making her ass jiggle. “Good girls don’t have soggy cookies for Santa.”

“You..aren’t...going to get away...with this!” Santana managed to gasp, but he could tell her horny little body was reacting like he knew it would.

A bitch in heat.

Not wanting to listen to her yap, Cody reached over Santana’s head and pulled open Kurt’s fly, fishing the boy’s limp dick out. He pressed Santana’s face against the naked skin. “Suck it or you’ll all regret it.”

Clearly knowing she had no choice, Santana parted her cock sucker lips and took Kurt into her mouth. She made a sound of despair but Cody forced her to bob her head and the warmth and wetness of her mouth soon had Kurt hard.

“You’re lucky his dick isn’t as big as mine,” Cody sneered, pulling her head back and looking at the red lipstick smeared all over the base of Kurt’s prick.

The girl had deep throated him without choking, so of course he pushed her mouth back onto Kurt.

After a few minutes, he decided to have some more fun and reached into his bag of toys. “Reindeer need to be harnessed,” he said, jerking Santana up and fitting her with a black leather harness (complete with silver bells) that wrapped around the girl’s wiggling torso. In her thigh high striped stockings, heels, elf costume bunched around her waist, antlers and nose in place, the harness was the perfect touch.

“Fuck,” he moaned, slamming into her even harder. “Go on, get back down and work his cock!”

“Go to hell!” She snarled and he slapped her ass before roughly rubbing her pulsing clit.

“Reindeer obey Santa...maybe your friends will be better behaved?”

The reminder of his threat convinced her to wrap her lips around Kurt again. There was just something so dirty hot about watching a lesbian reluctantly suck gay cock.

“You know,” he murmured, “You’re kinda loose for a lesbian. Have you been making ends meet by spreading these legs?”

A whimper escaped Santana and he felt her cunt spasm around his cock. “Are you a whore? Vixen? Fuck, that makes sense. Dick loving dyke like you could make bank….Fuck!”

She came with a garbled wail, pussy contracting as she trembled and squirted. Her muscles milked Cody’s cock, pulling his own orgasm from him as he buried himself deep in her body, pumping a large load into her unprotected womb.

“No, please,” Santana whimpered, her face dropping down as she wept against Kurt’s thigh. Cody enjoyed the feel of her cunt fluttering around him for a moment before pulling out with a wet slurp, cum leaking out of her raw, used hole as he pushed her to the floor. “Blitzen, watch,” he said and the big dog (whom he had found on the street a few weeks ago) lumbered over to stand over the bound and weeping girl.

Needing a few minutes recovery time, Cody moved around the apartment, taking everything he could find that was of value. Clearly, the three living there came from a pretty privileged background. He was having a very, very good night.

When he stepped back to the couch, he picked up Kurt and Rachel, bending them each over the back of the couch. He stripped them both from the waist down and spread their legs. It was tempting to have some fun with them, but given how out of it they were, it would limit his enjoyment.

Santana however, she was awake and a lot of fun.

“Up you get! He said cheerfully, hauling her up. He could see a puddle of cum on the floor and chuckled.

The Latina’s eyes went wide when she saw her friends splayed out before her. “You said….”

“Oh, I’m not going to fuck them, but you need something to keep that mouth of yours busy while we play,” he told her, again grabbing her throat. “Understand?”

She nodded weakly and she smiled, his free hand stroking his cock, coating it with peppermint scented lube. When he bent her over, pushing her face against the couch, between Rachel’s legs, she hardly struggled.

Good, maybe she was learning her place.

Cody got a nice long look at the girl’s well fucked cunt, the beefy lips covered in cum. Her hole gaped a bit, jizz and cunt cream oozing out. It would be easy just to push back into her, but he wanted something else...A hopefully tighter hole.

The girl wailed into the couch cushions when he lined his cock up against her puckered asshole. It was a bit of a fight to get the head past the ring of clenched muscles, especially with her squirming, but he knew it would be worth it. When the external sphincter finally gave way, he groaned, her body achingly snug around him. With her hands still bound behind her, Cody watched as her fingers clenched and unclenched desperately. 

There were no battles for her to win tonight. Hell, it wasn’t even a fight. He was going to take whatever he damn well pleased.

“Fuck, your cunt is sopping wet again,” he groaned. “God damn, you’re such a dirty whore. Look at you, getting off on an ass reaming.” Swinging his hand hard, he slapped her ass as he sawed in and out of her, the lube causing lewd, wet sounds to fill the air. “Little Vixen is such a nasty ass slut. Santa never knew that.” 

In spite herself, Santana was moaning and grunting. “You want to cum again, Bitch? Get licking.”

Gripping her hair, he guided the girl’s face to Rachel’s exposed cunt. After a few seconds of whining, she began to go to town, eating the other girl out like she was a five star meal. Rachel sighed softly, hips rocking as she began to hump herself against Santana’s pretty face.

Apparently, Rachel was hot to trot because in less that 5 minutes Santana’s fave was soaked in cunt juice. Feeling another orgasm building in his own belly, Cody pulled Santana away from Rachel and back to Kurt.

“Eat his ass!” He ordered, his hips slapping against Santana’s bottom.

By now, she didn’t hesitate, though he could hear the hitch of tears in her breath. He watched her swipe her tongue over the boy’s hole again and again before licking into him.

Fuck, that was hot, watching his hairless little pink pucker take her tongue, his dick jerking between slim thighs.

He forced her to swallow Kurt’s orgasm as she had done for Rachel, though he made sure some of it wound up streaking her face. Seeing that was his limit….

“Fuck, you slut, Santa’s coming down your chimney!” He grunted, slamming deep into her bowels before spraying another massive load. Hyperspermia FTW. “Ho Ho Ho, you naughty little reindeer!”

Panting, Santana’s upper body collapsed against the couch, dazed and exhausted. Cody’s cock slid out of her ass with a wet plop and he gazed down at the puffy, gaping hole. “Santa’s got a present for you,” he drawled, grabbing his bag of toys.

She began to cry again as he pulled a foot long, soda can thick Candy Cane out. Smirking, he inserted it into her battered, cum soaked rectum and waited for the squeals.

He finished ransacking the apartment as she writhed and begged for him to take it out.

He knew the peppermint would sting, but really, she was making such a fuss.

Eventually, he made his way over to her and pulled the candy out of her ass. The wet heat of her hole had melted some of the candy and the cum leaking from her ass was tinged a sugary pink.

He ignored her ass in favor of fucking her pussy again instead, pinning her to the floor, hips jack rabbit ting until her filled her once anew.

Finally sated, Cody hauled the now limp girl up and bent her over the small coffee table. He made her kneel and bound her legs to two of the legs and her arms and wrists to the ones on the other side. The table was small enough so that her abdomen was supported while her tits and cunt hung over the sides. Really, it was perfect.

He readjusted her red nose and antlers and used her own lipstick to write Ho Ho on Er brow, WH on one cheek, her mouth forming the O, and RE on the other.

SANTA’S SLUT scrawled across her tits.

CANDY CANE CUNT as a tramp stamp, with RANDY REINDEER and LAST YEAR’S TOY on her back.

From his bag, he pulled out a small, vibrating Santa the said Ho Ho Ho as it buzzed. Turning it on high, he stuffed it up her ravaged asshole, making her whine and whimper. 

He grabbed dome rainbow disco balls from their tree and clamped them to her nipples, which he thought was very festive.

When he forced the ball of a big snow globe into her ass, she screamed before collapsing.

His work almost done, Cody whistled for Blitzen. It only took a little encouragement to get the dog to lap at her swampy cunt and then mount the bitch. As the big dog brutally fucked Santana's abused cunt, the girl sobbed weakly...but began to moan.

Cody left the building with a bulging sack of goodies, smirking at the memory of watching Blitzen knot his slutty little Vixen.

* * *

“No noise.”

Rachel’s voice was grating and made Kurt’s head throb.

“Stop,” he agreed, then moaned, “Oh God,what happened?”

“Too much eggnog...Santana!”

The sight that greeted Kurt when he opened his eyes was beyond belief.

Santana was tied to the coffee table, eyes glazed and unfocused, youth hanging open, a nasty seasonal slur written on her forehead. Rainbow disco balls swung from her swollen nipples and the leather harness she wore was the source of that incessant jingling...which was caused each time the massive dog humped her.

Too dazed to make sense of what he was seeing, Kurt managed to ask, “Where are my pants...is that Blitzen?”

Huh. Cody, the handsome Santa had been her last night...and was now gone, along with many of their things.

“I think we’ve been robbed!” Rachel said, covering her mouth with her hand and standing shakily. “And they’ve taken Cody!”

Kurt rubbed his eyes and shook his head. “I think it’s more likely Cody was the robber,” he said, reaching over and trying to push the dog away from Santana, but the animal seemed to be stuck. The push only made Santana wail and shudder. The sharp smell of urine filled the air as she pissed herself mid orgasm and the dog howled before relaxing atop her.

This couldn’t be happening.

At least the jingling had stopped...until Blitzen turned as to ass with Santana and tried to walk off while knotted inside her. Each time he tried to get away, she jerked and moaned.

“Santana, are you okay?” Rachel asked, but it was pretty clear Santana was a mess. 

“Out….,” Santana managed to choke. “Get it out...my ass….”

“Sweet lady Wintour,” Kurt breathed when he moved around to see the large snow globe stretching out his friend’s asshole. “We need to all the police.”

“No!” Santana wailed, her body twitching and spasming as the dog tried to jerk free of her. The big bead succeeded and white cum gushed from her cunt, which Kurt got a good look at before turning away.

He wasn’t an expert, but that was a mess.

“Oh!” Rachel breathed, face pale. “Oh, what did he do to you?”

That was pretty obvious.

Taking a breath, Kurt found a towel to cover his hands as he tried to pull the snow globe out of Santana. She yelped and wailed, panting as more fluids squirted from her ruined cunt.

The things you did for friends.

* * *

Rachel watched in sick fascination as Kurt tugged on the snow globe and Santana’s ravaged pussy spasmed with an intense orgasm. The muscle fluttered visibly, lips swollen and pouting, unable to return to anything resembling a beast, tight little cunt. She’d never seen anything like that.

A final heave and the globe was out, releasing a gush of fluids from deep inside Santana’s asshole. The gaping hole was coated in slimy cum and pulsates, wet farting sounds emerging from her body. They watched as the mess under her continued to grow.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Rachel found some scissors, wondering why her head felt so foggy. It took her a while to cut the ribbons and garland used to bind Santana to the table and she was crouched beside Santana when the girl moaned and something hit the ground with a splat.

Ho….Ho….Ho…..

A vibrator, shaped like Santa, had slipped out of her asshole and was still buzzing sluggishly.

Blitzen, who had been licking his balls, suddenly shoved his snout against Santana’s ass and began lapping at the messy hole.

“Keeping...puppy….” she moaned as Kurt and Rachel trade shocked looks.

None of them would ever forget this Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm going to be doing a bunch of Kink Meme Fills from Glee, Riverdale and Teen Wolf. Basically going for the 'Special Seat in Hell' fills. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Feel free to drop me a message on Tumblr :) https://stealthficcer.tumblr.com


End file.
